A Special Visit
by Giz5000
Summary: Anna is out watching Kristoff's house while he's at work. Elsa is at the castle, bored. When Elsa goes to visit Anna, they may get a little too close. Will the simple visit turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Elsanna. DISCLAIMER. Incest.

Elsa was having a rather calm day. Too calm. She missed her sister, and Anna was at Kristoff's place. Probably watching his house while Kristoff was working. Elsa decided to go see her. With a wave of her hand, a sled and 2 reindeer of ice we're pulling her towards Kristoff's cabin.

She stopped at the forest and turned it to an iced wonderland. Afterwards, Elsa continued on through. When she arrived, she heard Anna's beautiful voice, singing sweet nothings while cleaning up her lunch. Elsa knocked lightly. "Anna, it's me Elsa!" "Coming!" She replied. The door opened with a creak. Elsa entered the wooden house. She was immediately greeted with an embrace, causing her cheeks to turn an ever so light shade of pink. "Good afternoon, Anna." Elsa greeted," I just wanted to come by, say hello." "Hey, Elsa! Want to go do something?" Anna asked. 'Do I? I am bored after all' The pair walked outside and pondered about what they should do. "We could go to the forest and play?" Anna suggested. Elsa nodded they walked to the forest. It was absolutely beautiful. Elsa glanced at Anna. Her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight, her mouth agape at the sight before her, cheeks rosy pink. Anna turned and saw Elsa staring at her. She gave Elsa one of her famous smiles. Elsa quickly turned away and blushed. "Well, let's play!" Anna exclaimed.

The two rolled in the snow, laughing and playing, like they always used to. They started a tickle fight, Anna finding all of Elsa's ticklish spots, dominating. "Okay, okay! You win!" Elsa exclaimed, gasping for breath, defeated. Elsa lied down, and Anna climbed onto her lap. She was very light. The ginger lied down on Elsa's abdomen, her head against her sister's chest. "Anna..." Elsa sighed. Anna listened to the soft beating of Elsa's heart. She nuzzled Elsa's neck and drifted off to sleep. Elsa was blushing hard, her cheeks hot. Anna was very warm. 'So this is heat... I like it.' She kissed Anna's forehead and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her sister in a warm embrace, eventually dozing off.

Anna awoke to her sisters breathing, cold. She snuggled into Elsa's breast for warmth, a cool wind sent a shiver up her spine. Elsa awoke to shivering. Wait. Shivering? She looked down and saw her sister snuggled into her chest, shivering from the cold gusts of wind. Elsa immediately blushed. She then remembered how cold Anna was. "Anna!" Elsa sat up and hugged her sister, sharing her warmth. "Thanks, Elsa..." Anna said. She then looked up at Elsa, and kissed her cheek. "Uh, you're welcome." Elsa replied, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Elsa looked down at her sister and thought about her. Perfect curves, her smile, her eyes, and her laugh, god her laugh. It was like light after thousands of years of darkness. She loved her sister. Not like siblings should love. Like the way lovers love.

Its wrong. But it felt so right, to love her sister the way she did. Sometimes she would have dreams about them two, up against a wall, loving each other, but would wake up and go wash her face and try to forget about it. While Elsa was lost in thought Anna took this opportunity to hug her sister. "What's wrong Els?" Elsa shook her head and smiled. "Nothing at all, Anna." Elsa lied. "Liar!" Anna countered. She tackled her sister to the floor and began tickling her. "Anna! Stop! HAHAHA!" Elsa begged. Anna stated,"I am the master of tickling!" Her and Elsa howled with laughter. Elsa looked over to her sister clenching her sides, gasping for breath. She herself was doing the same. She stood up and walked over to her sister, and helped her up off the floor. Anna grabbed her arm and pulled Elsa into a tight embrace. "Thanks Elsa I needed to go play with you." "I can say the same." Elsa replied. Anna pulled away but Elsa hung on to her arms. "Yes?" Anna asked her. "Anna I..." She trailed off. "You can talk to me Elsa." Anna said, her voice soothing. Elsa tightly hugged Anna. "I love you Anna!" Elsa admitted. "Aw... I love you too sis." Elsa whispered into Anna's ear, "But not the way I love you..." Elsa sat down and pulled her sister into her lap. She wrapped her arms around Anna's waist.

Anna blushed at her sister's actions. "W-What to you m-mean?" She chattered, as the temperature around them was dropping. "I love you not like sisters, Anna, I love you as lovers do. You see it began when we were kids, about 10 and 13, I just loved the way you smiled, even though I shut you out. You were so alone...still I watched you from corners and would sneak around the castle to see you laugh while talking to paintings or statues, and it made me think, all these years that could've been me..." Elsa trailed off, tears falling from her eyes onto Anna's sweater. "Elsa it's okay! Really! The past is the past, I'm over that." Anna said, trying to calm down Elsa. Elsa embraced Anna, with a tight grip, a muffled 'Thank you...', was all the Queen could muster. Elsa let go and took a moment to look at Anna's petite frame, admiring her curves. She then leaned forward and took Anna by surprise with a kiss. Not to the cheek, no. But a passionate kiss full of love, on the lips. Elsa opened her eyes and immediately pulled back. Anna placed 2 digits to her lips, her face matching that of a strawberry. "Anna, I-I...uh..." Elsa stuttered. "No, no, it's alright..." Anna replied reassuringly. "Actually, I uh, kind of liked it..." She said looking away.

Elsa took in the sight before her. Anna blushing, holding her arm, hips to the right, a scarlet blush painted to her cheeks. Elsa cupped her cheeks and kissed her again. This time, with more force. Anna felt her sister's tongue lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance, to which she happily obliged. The kiss became heated, their tongues fighting for dominance. Anna pulled away gasping for breath, Elsa the same. Elsa bit her lip, placing her palms on Anna's hips. "You're so beautiful..." Anna complimented, as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck. "You're beautifuler..." Elsa responded, mimicking her vocabulary, as it was said at the coronation.

They were blushing. Anna pushed Elsa to the ground. She climbed onto her lap. Anna leaned down and nipped Elsa's neck eliciting a moan. She left kisses along Elsa's jawline. "Anna..." Elsa moaned. Anna licked her ivory flesh, tasting it, savoring the cold, enjoying the taste. "You taste good..." Anna whispered into Elsa's ear. Elsa blushed, finding that containing her moans was a lot harder with Anna touching her like this. "Nnh... Anna...D-Don't stop..." She begged. It felt good to be touched, licked, loved by her own sister, even if it was wrong. Anna began sucking on a part of her neck, leaving a small mark. She licked Elsa's lips, kissing her forcefully. Anna released her and took of her sweater, as she felt hot. Elsa took this sudden pause as an opportunity to get revenge.

She left kisses along Anna's jaw, moving to her neck. Elsa tasted her sister's flesh, licked it, and felt the silkiness of it. Anna shuddered under Elsa's touch. Elsa moved her hands low to her bottom and gave it a light squeeze. Anna squeaked. "You're too cute." Elsa teased. Anna groped one of Elsa's breasts and watched her sister moan. "You're so sensitive, Elsa deary." She taunted back. "S-Shut up..." Elsa breathed. Anna giggled. She pushed Elsa to the floor. Anna pecked her lips once more, drawing circles around Elsa's breasts. Elsa looked down blushing, trying to stifle a moan. Anna grabbed one through Elsa's top and began massaging it.

"A-Anna..." Elsa stuttered, moaning. Anna moved her thigh to in between Elsa's inner thighs, and rubbed her leg against Elsa's groin. "Nnh!" The queen moaned. Anna shut her up with a kiss. Elsa wanted to retaliate, but Anna had her in a rather... _compromising _ state. Kind of hard to move, believe me. The queen gathered her strength and took off her sister's top. "But Elsa! It's so c-cold..." She said, covering her breasts. "You don't have to hide from me..." Elsa stated. Anna put her arms down cautiously, scared. Elsa pulled her sister into a hug. "You're beautiful Anna..." She said. She pulled Anna into a loving kiss. "Thanks Els..." Anna whispered.

Anna continued to tease and pleasure Elsa, rub her groin, lick her neck, and continuously peck her lips, over and over. Anna told Elsa to take off her top, and with a wave, it was gone. She leaned down and licked Elsa's hard nub, watching for a reaction. Elsa bit her lip, lowering her hands to Anna's braids and played with them. Anna went lower tracing Elsa's stomach with her tongue. Again she went lower. "Now take off the rest." She demanded. Elsa waved and again the dress dissolved, along with everything underneath. Elsa blushed crimson as Anna parted her thighs. She was wet with excitement, lust, and suspense. "You ready?" Asked Anna. Elsa sucked in a breath. Her sister sniffed her arousal. "It smells sweet, wonder if it'll taste the same. Eh, Elsa?" Anna smirked.

Anna nipped her inner thighs, leaving little marks, showing to anybody that Elsa was hers. She stroked Elsa's pink folds with finger. Elsa moaned,"A-Anna..." She spread her thighs more, giving Anna more access. Anna kissed her sisters slit, causing Elsa to squeak. She shoved her tongue in, stroking her sister's walls with her hot tongue. "Ah! Mmh!" Elsa moaned, covering her mouth. Anna licked her clit, teasing the little bead. "S-Stop teasing!" Elsa breathed. The way her sister licked her was captivating, and it was driving her mad. She would ask her sister later how she learned to do that. Anna licked a specific spot that made her go insane. "Nyah~!" She squeaked, grabbing her sisters head, gripping her locks almost painfully. Elsa came, her juices flowing like a river. Anna lapped it up, not wasting any. "Heh..." Anna chuckled. She kissed her sister forcing her tongue into her mouth, letting Elsa taste herself. Elsa clenched her eyes, the taste and smell were... Surprisingly delicious. "Did you like it?" Anna asked, a mischievous smile on her face. "Y-Yeah..." Elsa whispered, blushing.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa was sleeping with her sister in bed. It was approximately 4:30 a.m. Anna was sleeping, her thigh I between Elsa's legs, her mouth close to Elsa's neck. Elsa awoke, finding it was hard to go back to sleep since Anna was breathing down her neck. Her soft breasts gently pressed up against Elsa's back, rising and falling with each quiet breath she took. Each hot breath sent a chill up the queen's spine. It's when Anna moved closer, beginning to breathe harder, her fist balled up at Elsa's top, Elsa began to wonder what she was dreaming about. Anna's nose was pressed up against her jaw. "E-Elsa..." Anna mumbled. "Oh, Anna..." Elsa sighed. Anna's mouth was now up against her sister's neck. Anna bit down in her sleepy state. "Nh..." Elsa moaned. She gently shook Anna awake. "Joost fuve moore minurtes..." Anna muttered into her neck. "Anna get up." Elsa growled. Anna slowly awoke. "I need my sleep...*snore*...*snore*... What is it?" Anna asked. "Anna can you explain this?" Elsa asked, moving her neck to the right, revealing the small mark Anna had left. "Who did that come from?" Anna questioned. "Someone who enjoys their dreams a, ahem, 'teeny' bit more than they should. That's who." Elsa replied, eyeing her sister. Anna blushed.

"I can't control what my brain thinks of in my sleep!" Anna defended. "Hm, I see..." Elsa grumbled. After all, she had been the one who moaned and enjoyed the treatment. "Now can I go back to sleep?" Anna asked, tired. "Now that you're up, why go back to sleep?" Elsa questioned, lust in her voice. She stroked Anna's bottom. "I guess you're right..." Anna replied. "Does that mean yes?" Elsa asked. Anna weakly nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Elsa climbed onto Anna. She leaned down and-"Wait, wait. I need to brush my teeth." Anna said. "Yeah, yeah..." Elsa replied. Anna looked up at Elsa. For once she was denying her plea to be clean? "I thought you would want to taste fresh breath, Elsa?" Elsa blushed at her comment and retaliated, "I just want you, okay? Is that too much to ask?" Despite her plea, Anna went and brushed her teeth, along with her hair, but kept it down._ She's so beautiful_... Elsa stood up and embraced Anna. She nuzzled the crook of Anna's neck. "Is something, wrong Elsa?" Anna asked, worried. "No, no I'm just adoring you, ya know?" Elsa kissed the princess, her eyes fluttering shut. Anna sighed into the kiss.

Elsa pushed her onto the bed. She nipped Anna's neck, leaving gentle kisses along her jaw. Anna grabbed Elsa's bottom and gave it a gentle squeeze. Elsa jumped at the touch but quickly melted into it when Anna messaged her rear. Elsa squeezed Anna's breast. Anna squeezed tighter and moaned. Elsa nuzzled her neck and licked it, her teeth sinking into the flesh. "Ah..." Anna moaned. Elsa turned her over and had Anna rest on her own elbows.

Elsa ran her hands down Anna's sides, causing the younger to shiver. She grabbed the ends of Anna's shirt and pulled it up off of her head. After slipping Anna's panties off of her leg, Elsa conjured a rod. It was about 8inches long, 2inches wide, and had a strap that clung to Elsa's waist. "Elsa..." Anna whispered. "What is it, Anna?" "Just b-be gentle, okay?" Anna pleaded, her voice soft, yet had a tint of worry in it. "Anything." Elsa grinned.

Elsa pushed the rod in slowly, watching Anna cringe. "You okay Anna?" Elsa asked. "Y-Yeah, just keep going." Elsa sucked in a breath and pushed with a little more force, but stopped when Anna whimpered. She stopped when she felt a resistance. "Ready?" Anna just nodded, her face full of pillow. Elsa pushed through slowly. "Ow..." Anna whimpered into the pillow. Elsa leaned down and kissed her neck. "It'll get better. I promise." Elsa whispered, reassuring Anna. After about a minute, Anna gave an 'Okay' and Elsa nodded.

Elsa started out slowly, feeling guilt whenever Anna whimpered. "Nnh... Elsa..." Anna moaned. The toy filled Anna, stretching her walls, grinding against her innermost parts. Elsa moved her hands down to the sheets, her breasts pressed against Anna's back and whispered, "Moan for me..." She moved a bit faster than before, pulling about half way out only to push back in. She squeezed Anna's breasts and bit her neck. "Ah... Elsa it f-feels so good..." The princess moaned. Elsa watched as Anna writhed beneath her. She was covered in little drops of sweat, her sides heaved, and her hips rocked back just in time with Elsa's, pushing the toy deeper. Anna groaned. Elsa brought her hand down to her clit. Anna's eyes shot open at the action. Elsa rolled the digits, watching Anna mewl into the pillow as her fists clenched the sheets.

Tears rolled down her cheeks in pleasure as she came. Elsa pulled her face towards her own to silence her cry. Anna greedily took in air. "That was amazing..." Anna sighed. "You liked it?" Anna nodded. The clock showed, 5:00 a.m. "Wanna take a shower Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa blushed "Uh... Sure?" Anna giggled at the way she responded. "Well, let's go! I wanna smell fresh!" Anna claimed, she quickly stripped herself and Elsa, and pulled her sister into the shower.


	3. I'm still here

_**Crack**__. Blood. Anna. She was impaled with an ice shard in her chest. "A... Ah..." Anna wheezed. Elsa looked down at her sister in shock, in disbelief at what she had done. _

_Anna had tried to get Elsa to thaw Arendelle, but failed. As her sister shot out shards of ice in every direction, she stood unmoving, as to prove a point. One of the shards hit her head on in the chest, stuck. Crimson blood trickled down the shard as she leaned down gaping at it. "Huff... Ah..A-Are you trying to kill me?" She asked, tears in her eyes. Sure, Anna had experienced pain before. Broken limb, toe, heart. But nothing was as excruciating as the pain she felt at that moment. "Anna I-" "You're a MONSTER!" Anna screamed._

_Elsa let a silent tear trickle down her cheek. "I just wanted my sister back..." Anna whispered sadly as Elsa looked down at her. "Anna..." Elsa mumbled. Anna failed to try and pull the shard out of her chest. Elsa got to her knees and held Anna's head in her lap, stroking her hair. "Anna I'm so sorry." Elsa cried. A strand of Anna's hair turned pure white, like snow. Elsa's tears were falling freely now. Small fractals of ice made their way to Anna's neck, slowly traveling up to her cheeks. She cupped Elsa's cheek and just smiled sadly, __her eyes clouding up. "Hey. At least I tried, right?" After that was said her body fell limp, her chest slowly came to a stop. She froze. Elsa kissed her, hugged her, did all she could to try and bring her back. She couldn't. It then hit her.** Anna isn't coming back**__._

* * *

Elsa jolted up from her spot in the queen sized bed. Tears trickled down her face. She looked over to the left, and there lie Anna, warm, and quite alive. '_Alive_.' Elsa thought, sudden realization hitting her. Elsa thrust her arms around her sister, waking her with a start. She sobbed into Anna's chest. "Elsa...? What's wrong?" Anna asked, confused. Elsa just clutched her even tighter. "I-I shot you with ice and...you..." She trailed off, more sobs erupting from her throat.

"Shh... Elsa I'm right here." Anna stated, placing Elsa's palm onto her chest. Elsa calmed at the slow beating of Anna's heart. "I'm _still_ here, and there's nothing to fear because no matter how you think you are I will always be right here. Beside you. Because I love you, Elsa." Elsa looked up to her younger sister. "I love you too... Thank you Anna." Elsa whispered. Anna kissed Elsa, the kiss full of love and telling Elsa that everything is going to be alright. She stood up offering her hand to Elsa. "Come, let's go get breakfast." Anna said, gazing lovingly at her sister.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was short, but hey! Humans need sleep you know!**


	4. Fine

She did it again. Elsa did it again. Elsa Fucking Did It Again. _Why!?_

Anna once again faced Elsa's rhombus covered door. Sheer rage filled her heart. "What did I do!?" Anna screamed. She pulled back her arm and clenched her fist. It shot forward and hit Elsa's door, leaving a rather large dent. Anna hit it again, pushing it in further. Once again she hit the door, her fist drilling a hole through the door. "Why!? Why are you shutting me out again?" She looked down at her fist and whimpered. It hurt. She hurt.

Anna ran to her room and slammed the door, not even bothering to look through the hole in Elsa's door. The princess undressed and climbed into the shower. Turning the nozzle, she thought of what she had done wrong, why she deserved to be treated like this. After dressing in a night gown, brushing her teeth, and plopping into her pillows, Anna wrapped herself into the duvet and cried. 'What did I do?' She asked herself as she cried. She was confused. "What the hell did I do?" Anna sobbed into the pillow.

...

Elsa gaped at the hole in her door. 'Is Anna that strong?' Never mind that. She was huddled in a corner. She had _**that**_ dream again. At first, she felt she could talk to Anna about this, and she did. But this dream? Again? It was even worse than before.

Anna didn't freeze solid as the sword cam down upon her and then, she was dead. A bloody mess of Anna just laying on the floor, Hans laughing. "Look at what you did!" He yelled. Kristoff was paralyzed with shock. "If it weren't for you, maybe Anna would still be alive." He smirked, looking down at Elsa. She just stared at Anna, eyes filled to the brim with tears.

Hans Drew back the sword once more, and before Kristoff shot through the air to stop him he killed Elsa.

* * *

Elsa shuffled over to Anna's room, worried about her sister. Anna had not come out of her room for a whole day now. This was not usual... Although Anna isn't exactly a morning person, she still got up eventually. Whether for Elsa or her stomach.

She tapped the door a few soft times, hoping for an answer, but alas no. She knocked again, still no answer. "Anna...?" Elsa called. _Still _no answer. "Will you please open the d-door?" She asked, tears in her voice. She knocked and knocked. Waiting. Upset. Finally feeling the pain of being shut out. It hurt.

Anna listened to Elsa just knock and knock. She ignored her. She had to admit, she felt guilty, especially when a little voice in her head said, 'Now you know how it feels.' She heard one more knock..."... It hurts, doesn't it?" Anna mumbled. Elsa took a step back and her eyes widened in shock. 'This is how she felt... It's horrible. I did this to her. For years. Is this how bad it hurt _Anna?' _"Yes, Anna. Yes it does..." Elsa responded. "It hurts so much... And I'm sorry. I just..." She trailed off. "..." Nothing.

After about 20 minutes of complete silence, Elsa heard light snoring, little sobs throwing off some of the snores. She decided to try and open the lock. She created key to fit the lock. After examining her key, she oh-so quietly stuck it into the key hole, turned the lock, and entered the room.

It was dark. Gloomy. Quiet. She could barely make out Anna's silhouette because of how dark it was... And it was heartbreaking.

Elsa had heard her sister cry. Many times before. She even screamed before. But Elsa had never seen her sister cry... Just the thought of her face... It broke her heart. Anna had done nothing wrong to her, yet she was treated like crap, on Elsa's account. All she ever did was try and make others feel better. When she talked to paintings, it was sad. She even laughed at her own _historical_ jokes. Even through her smile, you could just tell it was a facade. Inside she was broken, sad, _alone_.

She didn't want her sister to feel that way anymore. Elsa walked over to the bed and gently shook her sister. "Anna..." She whispered. She had prepared to be rejected, but not for what her sister told her. Anna grunted "Duunt fuukun tuch meu." sleepily. 'Where did Anna learn this?!' She thought. "Anna. _Please_, we need to talk." She gently shook her again, adding a bit more force. Anna's eye opened slightly and glared at Elsa, scooting away. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." She growled, her voice lowering. Just glaring at Elsa. The queen jumped back. She was scared of Anna. _She_ was actually **_scared_** of Anna.

She had never seen her sister so mad. It made her just want to shrivel away in a corner and be afraid. Afraid that herself made her sister feel this way, this hatred. She knew how frighteningly strong her sister was. She could hurt Elsa, if she was mad enough. Elsa had been told that Anna lifted a bronze statue of a head and thrown it across the room, no sweat.

She leaned down and embraced her sister. "Let me talk to you." Elsa demanded. "Do you know how not afraid of you I am?" Anna shot back. She easily pushed her sister away. "And I said not to touch me." Elsa just looked at her. Anna got up and opened the door. "I thought we were finally close enough to talk," she moved two fingers up and down on each hand to emphasize her statement. ,"'sister'." Elsa shot a glare at Anna. "Anna that is enough."

"You have pushed me beyond my limit, and I will not hesitate to use force to calm you down." Elsa stated bluntly. "So be it." Anna called, already heading towards the kitchen.


	5. A little force

Elsa grabbed Anna's arm and shoved her into the kitchen. She grabbed Anna's face and kissed her, forcing her tongue into her sister's mouth. Anna pressed her fists into Elsa's stomach trying to once again push her away. But her lips, her cold, pliant lips made it hard to fight. And her tongue, god her tongue. The way it felt up every inch of her mouth, forcing out a soft moan in pleasure, sent shivers up her spine. She reluctantly melted into her sister's soft, yet electrifying touch.

Elsa caressed her sister's thigh, smiling into the heated kiss when she earned a moan. Anna was so warm. So warm that Elsa thought she would snap. She always liked the heat better than the cold. It was far more... _Satisfying_. Elsa's fingers found their way to her sister's hair, tugging at the strands, getting a soft groan in pain and pleasure. Her fingers gently grazed her scalp in the most, seductive manner. "...Elsa?" Anna whimpered. "Yes my little Snowflake?" She cooed. "Why did you shut me out?"

Elsa shoved her thigh in between Anna clamped shut legs. She ground against Anna's core hard. Anna gasped and let out a quiet moan. Her cheeks lit up. Elsa didn't know why but after looking at her sister's face and groaned, the sight turning her on more than she wanted it to. Anna's eyes we're darkened with lust, her eyelashes hanging low, mouth slightly parted. Her face was a light shade of red, complimenting her hair. "Because I was ...Afraid. Of me again..." She whispered. Pushing her knee more, Elsa reached up a hand to cup Anna's face. "I didn't want you to be sad..."

Anna closed the distance in between the two. Her lips parting to let out a hot moist sigh turning on Elsa so much more than before. Her hands slid along Anna's sides and groped her bottom. Anna squeaked, her hand falling onto Elsa's arm. The queen released her sister's mouth and brought her face down lower.

She lifted Anna's night gown and moved in between her legs. Anna shuddered as her sister's cold tongue ran along her inner thigh, every once in a while nipping at her flesh to leave small marks. Elsa admired her handy work for a second, loving the soft groan Anna gave to signal her to continue. So she did.

Elsa gently pulled Anna's under wear down her legs. She watched as her sister blushed under her hard stare. "Elsa wait." Anna said. Elsa stood up eye level with Anna. "Yes Anna?" She cooed. "I-I love you..." Anna whispered back kissing her. "And I'm sorry for pushing you away..." "It's alright, I've done worse..." Elsa said, a sad half smile on her face.

The platinum blonde moved her head back to its previous position, her tongue tracing a path along Anna's gown. Once again she lifted the cloth over her head and parted her sister's thighs. Anna just looked down and stared at her parted legs, unable to see what her sister was doing. She shivered as Elsa's cold tongue ran along her inner thigh.

The princess felt her panties be pushed aside as she stared down, a red hot blush creeping up on her cheeks. Sure, Anna and Elsa were together, but this was only her third time and she was still getting used to the fact that Elsa now had access to her most intimate areas.

Elsa shoved her tongue into Anna's wetness, the smell intoxicating. Anna gripped the counter as the cold intruder penetrated her. She let out a soft groan in approval. The redhead's opening was so hot, wet, and _delicious_, Elsa began to feel as if she was being consumed with lust, the lonely beast in her awakening. She growled into Anna loving the way she writhed. The platinum blonde gave her princess's clit a long wide lick, the breathy, "Shit..." She received only feeding her.

Anna's hand gripped Elsa's locks almost painfully. She looked down at Elsa, her brows beaded with sweat. Almost at once, she felt Elsa's tongue drill into her, burrowing deep, cold. Anna gave a loud whimper as she came. Her juices spilled onto Elsa's face. Elsa just gladly lapped it all up. Convinced Anna was clean, Elsa stood up.

What she wasn't expecting, was a hug. She relished the way Anna was squeezing her, warm as she was after that. "Elsa...", Anna began. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Elsa just nuzzled her neck, squeezing her now. "Many times..." The queen replied. "Well I think that if I had a dollar for how much I love you I'd be a zillionare." She smiled, holding onto sister.


End file.
